


Y las sombras quedaron atrás

by NaghiTan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Gen, General
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 02:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaghiTan/pseuds/NaghiTan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando vio que la noche estaba siendo muy ajetreada se dio cuenta que la vida de un santo no era redituable, con armadura puesta, caminó hacia el Santuario.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Y las sombras quedaron atrás

**Título:** Y las sombras quedaron atrás

 **Autor:** Naghi_tan

 **Clasificación:** PG-13

 **Personajes/Parejas:** Ikki

 **Fandom:** Saint Seiya

 **Advertencias:** Se sitúa en la Saga de Hades Capitulo del Santuario.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de **Saint Seiya** no me pertenecen, todo de **Masami Kurumada** , yo solo los tomo prestados por un ratito, prometo devolverlos.

 **Resumen:** Cuando vio que la noche estaba siendo muy ajetreada se dio cuenta que la vida de un santo no era redituable, con armadura puesta, caminó hacia el Santuario.

 **Número de palabras:** 308

 **Tabla:** Temas Musicales **No. Y Nombre:** 005\. Y las sombras quedaron atrás

 **Grupo:** Fandom_Insano (grupo de LiveJournal)

 

**Capitulo Único**

El frío se dejaba sentir en la Isla de la Reina Muerte, Ikki que estaba frente a la tumba de Esmeralda arqueó una ceja ante eso, no era extraño que por las noches el frío fuera intenso, pero nunca traía consigo una ráfaga de viento tan intensa.

Dejó las flores que llevaba en la mano y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, no había tiempo de charlar con ella a como lo hacía casi a diario, el viento venía del Santuario y por lo visto un nuevo enemigo había llegado. Sin prisa y sabiendo que sus hermanos no lo necesitarían por el momento, caminó pausadamente, tenía que deshacerse de los enemigos que tenía en aquella Isla.

No se sorprendió ni un poco al ver a enemigos conocidos, estaba tan familiarizado con lo extraño que eso le parecía lo más normal. Escuchó las burlas y palabras que los ex santos de plata le decían y acabó con todos ellos cuando se dio cuenta de que ya habían acabado de hablar.

Siguió su camino hacia el Santuario, pero más enemigos le tapaban el paso, suspiró hastiado, la vida de un Santo era una mierda total.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

Apenas había llegado a su destino, cuando una explosión enorme —proveniente de la Casa de Virgo— ocurrió, se había perdido toda la diversión. Con armadura puesta y a paso lento, porque ya lo había dicho en su momento: No servía a la Diosa, se servía a sí mismo, pero su hermano si le servía a ella y por ende, tenía que cuidarle, sentía como el cosmo de Shaka de Virgo desaparecía.

Sonrió ante la muerte, porque esto que estaba sucediendo era lo más emocionante que había sucedido en meses. ¿Y las sombras que iban de tras de él?

—Esas quedaron atrás, a donde deben de ir—susurró al viento.


End file.
